demigodcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
AULTech Industries (Letric Tech Reference)
"While our overall ownership of the world is around 12% landmass, our approval, and popularity worldwide is 100%." AULTech Industries is the world's single most powerful and wealthiest corporation to have ever risen. Combined with moral values and benevolent ethics valued even over profit at times, AULTech as become so powerful and influential with the world at large that donations were given at times to merely keep them going. AulTech was Founded and is currently run as CEO and President as Letric Tech whom without his achievements could not bring this company into existence. UltraCorporationism vs Evil Corporation AULTech Industries was founded by an early teenager who successfully built the first energy weavers which could convert energy into matter and complex products in relativity short time. Shortly following this massive technological breakthrough, it was followed by another even bigger than the previous, when Letric Tech discovered a way to cheaply tap into the Dark Energy widely discussed in Hypothetical Quantum Physics. With access now to an unlimited and free form of power AulTech could now directly create any technology on a computer system and weave it into reality. These twin achievements provided the foundation for the rise of the most powerful corporation in existence. While the company was established in America, it soon became apparant that this company unrestrained could easily become powerful enough to wield absollute control over the world if they were not properly taxed. As a result AulTech reestablished itself outside of America in Zimbawea. Using their new energy weaving technology AULTech purchased some land and claimed that they had found gold when in reality they were making it by the ton in their energy weaving industry. When Zimbabwe government assassins attempted to kill Letric Tech in a failed attack, Letric Tech retaliated by unleashing a previously unknown drone army on the Zimbabwe capital killing anyone with a firearm or weapon on their persona. With the population of the city whole spared, Letric Tech proposed a new Era for 3rd world nation's telling them that any nation wanting to be free of of tyranny would begin to uprise against their governments and AULTech would back them 100% so long as they allowed AULTech to govern them afterward. At First the world was stunned by AulTech's move becoming the first Corporation to not just have its own standing army but to also use it with such decisiveness. Then nations that were tyrannies threatened to wage war with AULTech if they did not step down and dismantle their company. AULTech responded with three years of silence, at the end of those three years they opened live video footage of how they had reconstructed Zimbabwe since they became its leaders. The entire nation at become a first world nation within 3 short years, the inflation within the country dropped to zero when AULTech destroyed the monetary system and established the Benefit system. By working for AulTech no matter what the job, all your needs would be met. Anyone who worked benefited. Minimum wage jobs ensured complete meeting of all of you and your families needs, jobs that were of higher pay were granted access to sources of wants they desired which the number would steadily grow as you worked your way up in the company. Urbanization had been taken to a new extreme with some cities having buildings that reached over 2km on average. Land not used for urbanization was converted into mechanized farms. And areas unusable where converted into Industrial grounds for the energy weavers. When the world set eyes upon the new look that AulTech promised many nations thought that it was all a lie, but when many the residents of Zimbabwe would not tolerate any insult to their new governors and protectors, other 3rd world nations began to uprise against their governments with soon within just a short 5 years every 3rd world nation was either a 1st world nation or in the process of becoming one, ruled and defended by AULTech. By their 12th year as a Corporation, AULTech had united Africa has the United African Corporate Regions, and was in control of half of the middle east, India, and North Korea. Recognized as a world Power now with the largest unmanned military on the planet as well as mastering Artificial Intelligence The rest of the world began to recognize that AULTech was now a major player in the world and should be not just watched but respected. Goal "Profit is just a bonus to serving our investors, and anyone who works for us no matter how insignifgant their job may be is an investor, and we will defend our people and all who want to be our people with every resourse we have avalible to us, this so I promise," Letric Tech. Corporate Facts *Operating Income: + 950 Trillion (Converted to US dollars) * Net Income: + 889 Trillion (Converted to US dollars) *Capital: 13.3 Quadrillion (Converted to US dollars) *CEO Income Wage: $550 billion (CtUSD) *President Income Wage: $450 Billion (CTUSD) *Average income per worker: (based off the Non AulTech System of payment): 96,000 dollars (USD) *Their is no income tax just a sales tax. Category:Freeman23